I like you too!
by Legendofmonika
Summary: KaixCole! Warning: Yaoi Kai likes Cole and decides to tell him (The story is better, haha xD) Super fluffy! Update: I got a few request for lemon, but I didn't want to ruin the fluff of this story. I posted it as a different story. So, if you're interested, go ahead and read it! Hope you guys like! Disclaimer: Don't own Ninjago or any of da characters (duh)
1. I like you too!

I looked over at Cole, we had been training and he was taking off his shirt. _Damn, he's sexy..._ I ended up staring at him, of course being the Ninja of Earth, he was the strongest...which also meant well defined muscles. "You alive, Kai?" My eyes snapped up to his face. "U-urm, yeah! I'm doing great! Just training and...stuff" I felt my face heat up as I realized I was just caught drooling over my team mate. He looked at me with questioning eyes before grabbing the shirt he tossed on the floor "I'm gonna go get something to drink, you wanna come?" "Sure!" I said, "Just let me get something" He walked out of the training room and I face-palmed myself. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid..._

I heard a crash behind me and turned around. Jay had gotten hit in the face by Zane, but instead of getting back up to fight, he just laid there laughing. "You like Cole!" he shouted in the middle of his laughter. I turned red again and shouted back "N-no I don't!" He sat up, "It's so _obvious!_" I glared at him "Why don't you just tell him?" He asked, finally calming down. "It's not that simple.." "Sure it is! I told Nya I liked her, didn't I?" He grinned. "Yeah, and look at where you are now.." I muttered. "You should tell him." Zane looked at me with encouraging eyes. I was about to argue why I _shouldn't _when Cole walked back in.

"You sure are taking your time" He smiled at me and I swear my heart melted. Jay grabbed Zane and started pushing him toward the door. "Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we really must be going. Good luck!" He shouted before running out. "What was that about?" Cole asked. I stayed quiet and thought about what I was going to say, or even if I should say anything. _This is it, now or never._

I took a deep breath in and turned to Cole. "Cole," he looked at me "Um.." _Spit it the fuck out already! _"I like you!" I exhaled and closed my eyes, preparing myself for whatever came. I felt a pair of lips on mine. I opened my eyes in surprise and stood still for a minute, but after a while closed them again and kissed back. His lips were smooth and soft against mine, I wanted to kiss him forever. He bit my lip asking for entrance and-_**FLASH**_

I heard a flash and we both looked up, Nya was there holding a camera. "Jay told me what happened, and I wanted to capture the moment." She giggled. "Get out!" I yelled as she ran off. I sighed as Cole laughed next to me. He took my hand pulled me closer to him. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I like you, too"


	2. I love you too

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I seriously appreciate it. I got a request from NinjaMelissa to continue it so here it is! It's much longer than the first chapter. I hope you guys like it! Please, review!**

Kai woke up next to Cole, he snuggled closer to the other ninja and continued snoring. Cole laughed a little before pressing a kiss against the top of Kai's head and yawning. "We're going to have to get up eventually." "Mhrmm ...five more minutes..." Kai said as he slammed a pillow against his head and turned the other way. "Haha fine. Just be ready for our date by noon, okay?" Cole stood up and left the bed. Kai's eyes snapped open. _Date? Wait, DATE? _He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

_**Cole's P.O.V**_

We've been together for a month now, and I wanted to do something special. I've never taken him on an actual "date" before. Every time we were together, it was either with everyone else or in the middle of missions. I talked to Nya about it and she gave me the idea of a date. The fair was in town and I might as well take him, I could even do the cheesy "kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel" thing. I was a little nervous though, it was our first date after all. Nya told me to just "be myself" but I couldn't help it. I looked down at myself, I was wearing a pair of black jeans and a flannel. "Maybe I look _too_ normal?..." I mumbled to myself. "You look _fine!_" I looked up and saw Jay, "Sooo, where ya taking him?" He looked at me in excitement. "I was thinking of taking him to the Fair.." Now that I think about it, maybe I should take him to the movies instead? _I'm worrying too much_ "I took Nya on a date to the Fair once!" He smiled proudly "Yeah, but you turned into a snake." I pointed out. He frowned at me "Yeah, yeah, whatever. But other than that, it went pretty good!"

_**Kai's P.O.V**_

I stared into the mirror, trying to see if I looked alright. _Does my hair look weird?_ "Urgh, I sound like a girl!" "I heard that!" Nya's voice rang out. I rolled my eyes and smiled. _She's such a feminist. _I ended up wearing some tan pants and a red t-shirt. _Hopefully I don't look too bad.._ I walked to the kitchen and made some toast. I didn't want to be super hungry while we were out, I'm always twice as moody when I'm hungry. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. "Hey there, sexy." I laughed and blushed. I still blushed around Cole, he had a way of teasing me that I actually _didn't_ find annoying, surprisingly. "You ready?" he asked me. "Yeah, just let me finish this" I replied while taking another bite. "Alright, I'll wait for you outside." He pecked me on the cheek and left. I quickly finished and ran to the door, Cole had his Tread Assault ready and opened the door for me. I got inside and asked him where we were going. "It's a surprise." He smiled at me and I blushed, again. _Damn that smile!_ He turned on the radio and we sang along. His voice was amazing as usual. In the distance I saw a Roller coaster, "We're going to the Fair?" I asked him. "Yeah!...I-If that's alright with you." He replied. "Sure, it sounds fun."

We walked over to the gate and he paid for me. "You didn't have to do that, you know." I felt a little bad that he paid. "It's fine...anything for my boyfriend." He scratched the back of his head nervously. _He called me his __**boyfriend! **_It was the first time he had called me that. My heart started to flutter until I shoved it down. We decided to go eat at a restaurant first before riding anything. "Is that all you're going to eat?" I asked as the waitress brought him 3 slices of cake. "Yup! You want some?" He held up some cake on his fork and I ate it. I looked and saw a group of girls giggling at us. I quickly looked down to hide my red face. "They're watching us..." I whispered to Cole. "Then let's give them something to look at." And before I could say anything he kissed me on the lips. I heard the girls squeal a little before Cole grabbed my hand and dragged me out, grinning.

As we were walking I felt someone watching us. I looked to my right and saw a bush. _What the fuck?_ I thought. But I continued walking anyways. We decided to ride a the roller coaster. What I didn't know, was that there were loops. I'm not afraid of them or anything, I just wasn't expecting it. I screamed _very_ loudly and grabbed on to Cole. When the ride was over I punched him in the arm for not telling me. He, of course, was laughing his ass off. "Oh, shut up." I said before crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes playfully and kissed my cheek.

By now it was getting dark and I was getting tired. "Come on, Kai! Just this last ride and we'll leave, okay?" Cole smiled that smile again and I just couldn't say no. "Fine." I mumbled and he cheered. He took me to the Ferris wheel and we waited in line. As soon as we started moving, Cole grew quiet. "Hey, you alright?" I asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied back. The wheel turned and we were at the top. "Hey, Kai?" He looked at me. "Hmm?" "I hope you don't think this is cheesy or anything but..I-I love you, okay?" My heart stopped moving. _He __**loves**__ me? _He continued talking. "I just wanted to say it 'cuz its our one-month anniversary, ya know. And I know the Ferris Wheel thing is kinda clich-" I slammed my lips onto his. He was stunned for a minute before kissing back. We pulled away at the same time and stared at each other. "I love you, too."

_**Earlier that day**_

I peeked over from behind the bushes. They were walking together to the roller coaster when Kai had looked over at me! Luckily, I had ducked just in time. "Jay, are you sure we should be watching them? I feel like we are invading their privacy" Zane looked at me. "Nah, it's fine!" I replied. "I just wanted to see how the date was going."

**So there it is! Hope it wasn't too bad. Bet you weren't expecting Jay in the bushes xD I feel like I've been bashing him with his love life fails (but I still love you, bro!) Now that I think about it, I don't think Cole paid for the ****restaurant. Cole you sneaky bastard _  
Haha, hope you guys liked! Review? And sorry if you didn't like it :P**


	3. I'm sorry too

**A/N: Hey everyone! I got more requests from ForeverDreamer12 and MoonOfMoons to add a third chapter! So here it is you guys! :D  
ForeverDreamer12 gave me the idea for this chapter, sorry if it isn't exactly what you wanted...  
Kai and Cole have their first fight as a couple, so it's a bit emotional. I ****dedicate this to my cousin Andy for always encouraging me to write! Love you, bro!**

The nindroids were attacking again and weren't exactly...prepared. Currently, we were sneaking our way around a building in new Ninjago city. I held onto Kai's hand and could tell he was a bit tense. I gave it a light squeeze and we looked at each other, I flashed him a reassuring smile and he gave me a small one back. We stepped out into the street and were instantly surrounded by nindroids. "Fight them off, don't show mercy!" Jay shouted at us. We instantly started using Spinjitsu and were winning! "Ha! Better not mess with us next time!" I shouted as I ripped out the energy source of the drones. Kai turned around and gave me grin, I was about to say something when I realized that Pythor joined in and was aiming for him. I jumped in front of Kai before he could get hit, and took the blow for him.

I woke up in my bed. _What the hell? _I sat up and someone stirred next to me. "It's about time you woke up." Kai sat up next to me. "What happened?" I asked him, my head hurt and I couldn't think straight. "You took a hit for me and almost fucking died!" He looked angry. "I was so fucking worried, you realize that right?" He started tearing up. "Why are you mad? I _SAVED_ you! I was just protecting you!" I started getting mad, he was being completely irrational about this. "I KNOW! But it would kill me if something happened to you and it was my fault!" He shouted. We both fell silent, I stared at his tear-streaked face. "I'm sorry.." I whispered. He sniffled "I need to go." He stood up and left. I sighed sadly and laid back down, my head was killing me. Eventually, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**Kai's P.O.V.**_

I walked out the room and made my way down the hall. I needed to get out for a while, I was getting upset and couldn't think right. Luckily, I left before I could say anything else I might regret. I rushed past Nya and saw her look at me worriedly, I paid no attention as I wiped my eyes and continued out the door. I didn't even know where I was going, I just wanted to think.

_**Nya P.O.V**_

I saw Kai run pass me. He looked like he was crying and it freaked me out, he didn't cry a lot since the death of our parents. He had been with Cole so I decided to ask him what happened. I walked over to the room they shared and knocked on the door. After a minute, it opened and I was facing Cole. He looked tired and depressed. "Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked him, he looked a bit off, it was probably from the injuries. "Sure." He said softly as he let me in. He went back and sat on the bed, I did the same. "...Kai really cares about you, you know that, right?" He sighed softly and frowned. "Yeah..I know, I feel horrible for yelling at him. Maybe I should talk to him?" "I think that would be a good idea, I don't know when he's coming back though.." "He left?!" Cole turned around quickly and got a pained look on his face. He put a hand to his head and groaned. "Hey, be careful, you haven't fully recovered from the concussion." I said in a concerned tone. "Is that what was making my head hurt?" He smiled. "Yeah, you got hit pretty hard. You were out for days! Kai never left your side." He looked at me, "Seriously?" "Yeah." I said. I gave him a quick hug and stood up to leave. I hope things got better, my brother really loved him.

_**Kai P.O.V.**_

I was sitting in a small clearing in the forest, I had found the place while running around aimlessly. I calmed down a lot by then and was starting to feel horrible. _Cole must hate me now..._ I hugged my knees and buried my head in them. _God, I'm stupid! I ruined everything._ I couldn't help but to cry a little, I needed to say sorry to him, I needed to make things right. I stood up and started running back. I quickly opened the entrance and burst through the bedroom door. Cole looked over at me in surprise. "Kai?" I ran towards him and half-tackled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed into him "God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, I just love you too much to lose you." Cole had been hugging me just as tight as I was hugging him."I love you, Kai." He said clutching me, "and..I'm sorry, too"

**Did you get the feels? Probably not, haha xD I did though. I hope you guys liked! Review? Love you guys!  
**


	4. Worth it too (sickfic!)

**A/N: Someone asked me to make a sickfic! :D Cole is sick and Kai takes care of him. The title isn't said in the story like the other chapters. (I just wanted it to match! TnT) I hope you guys like! This one is dedicated to my best friends! Review? Also, I think this is gonna be the last chapter unless you guys want more? PM me if you want more chapters and give me ideas! Love you all!**

"Ughhhh.." I groaned and buried myself under a layers of blankets. No matter how many I put on, I was still cold. "You up yet, babe?" Kai walked in the room with two cups of coffee. I groaned again, "I don't feel that good.." I shivered and pulled myself into a tighter ball. "Are you seriously cold?" He set the cups down and walked over. Kai opened the blankets revealing my face and kissed my forehead. "Woah, you're hot.." He gave me a worried look, "I know, I'm pretty cute, aren't I?" I managed to give a small laugh while he turned red and rolled his eyes. "You're stupid." He said before grabbing his cup. "But you still love me." I choked out before covering myself with the layers once again.

He sighed and sat down next to me on the bed, "I guess you can't train today. I _told _you a no-shirt contest with Zane wouldn't turn out well." "I couldn't back down from a challenge! Besides, I won." I poked my head out from under and grinned at him. "He stopped because he knew you weren't going to back off. He can roll in snow _naked _without getting cold." He pointed out. "Whatever," I shifted to face him, "So, since I'm sick, you think you can take the day off to help your boyfriend?" I stared at him with hopeful eyes and pouted. He sighed, "Fine, but I can't miss anymore." He stood up to tell Sensei. I silently cheered as I realized I would be able to spend the whole day with him. _Completely worth being sick! _I coughed and waited for him to come back.

_**Kai P.O.V.**_

I walked into the dining room and told Sensei what was wrong. "So...I was wondering if I could take the day off for Cole.." I scratched the back of my head, "He was kinda hoping I would be with him." Sensei sighed, "Fine, he could probably get better quicker if you helped him anyways. But I expect you to work twice as hard tomorrow." I looked up at him in surprise. "R-Really?" "I don't see why not."

"Thanks!" I practically yelled before running out. I walked into the bathroom and got a wet towel for Cole, then went back into the bedroom. Cole had fallen asleep again and was currently drooling on his pillow. _...Why the fuck do I find that adorable? _I laughed softly and and kissed him on the cheek before placing the towel on his forehead. He opened his eyes and wrapped the blankets closer to him. "..Hey, sexy." He coughed out. I face-palmed and sat down next to him. "Stop talking, you'll kill your throat." "I love you too much to not talk to you." I rolled my eyes and opened the blanket. Cole pulled them back over him, "What are you doing?" he said shivering. "I'm keeping you warm, idiot." I opened them again and quickly climbed in. I hugged him and snuggled as close as I could to his body. He looked at me and slowly leaned in, I met him halfway and we kissed. My lips moved against his perfectly, he bit my lip a little and I let out a small sigh in content. We both opened our mouths and our tongues moves against each other. He moved so that he was on his elbows above me. We both parted for air and I looked at him lovingly, his face was red and I'm pretty sure mine was too. "You still cold?" I asked. He responded with a laugh before frowning. "Now you're going to get sick too.." I reached up and gave him another small kiss, "Totally worth it."


	5. Author note!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I'm not supposed to put up Author notes and stuff (Not to mention they're annoying sometimes) But I just wanted to say that I got a few request for lemon. I was wondering if you guys were okay with me posting it as the 5th chapter? Or would you prefer it to be only Fluff? Please tell me, I won't post the lemon until then! Thanks, love you all!**


	6. Cole's Dad

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I kind of had writers block. But I managed to write another chapter! It's Valentines Day in the first part of the story for the heck of it. But, yeah. Hope you like it!**

I whipped my shirt over my neck and ran to catch up to Cole. "Hey, babe." He kissed me quickly,"Happy Valentine's day." I smiled brightly at him "Thanks."

"Get a room!" Lloyd yelled jokingly as he passed by. "What a great idea!" he said winking at me. My face turned red and I punched him in the arm. He laughed before facing me again, "I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ice cream or something as a date." "Sure," I replied, "why not?" We changed into some regular clothes and stepped out.

We drove over to the city and parked somewhere close. He held my hand and walked me over to an ice cream shop. "Could I have chocolate?" He asked the girl at the counter, "Sure!" she said cheerfully, batting her eyelashes at Cole and giggling. _That little.._ I crossed my arms and stared at the floor. Cole glanced at me before a look of realization passed his face. "Does your friend want anything, cutie?" She said leaning on the counter. "Nah, me and my boyfriend are sharing." As soon as he said that, her face dropped completely. I looked up and smiled as the girl glared at me. We walked out and went to the park across the street. "Did you see her face?" Cole couldn't stop laughing, "Guess we can't go there anymore." "Yeah, you didn't have to do that, you know." I linked my arm with his and held on to it. "Yes I did, you would've punched her if I didn't." I chuckled and took him over to a bench.

"Here." He placed a spoon of the ice cream in front of my mouth and I ate it. I took my spoon and fed some to him as well. We continued doing that until we ran out and decided to walk back home. It was starting to get cold and I saw Cole wrap his jacket a little tighter around him. "You cold?" I stopped next to him. "I'm alright.." he replied, "let's just keep walking." I took off my jacket and gave it to him. "Here." He looked at me before smiling and putting it in. _Red looks good on him_ I grabbed his hand and we walked home happily, exchanging a few kisses here and there.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Cole walked into the room, "What's up?" I asked him. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. "My dad's coming to visit tomorrow..." I sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder. "And what's the problem?" "I haven't told him that we were dating yet." I sat up straight. "You haven't?" "Nope. He doesn't even know I'm into guys." "We've been dating for 4 months already and you _still_ haven't told him?" He groaned. "I'm sorry, okay? But you need to tell him eventually." "I know. I'm just not sure how he's going to take it." "It'll be fine, okay?" I smiled at him and he looked up. "Okay.."

Cole was waiting nervously, currently, he was sitting next to me staring at the floor. I was about to say something until the doorbell rung. He stood up and walked to it while I stayed seated. "Hey, dad!" I heard him greet his father from where I sat. "Cole! How ya doing?" The team slowly made their way over and greeted him. "Hey.." I said when it was my turn. "No need to be shy, Kai! We're friends aren't we?" "Yeah." I felt a little better when he said that. There was an awkward silence after that so Cole grabbed his dad and dragged him somewhere else. "So, do you have a girlfriend yet?" I heard them talking in the distance as everyone left. "_Dad...seriously.._"

I sighed and went to play some video games with everyone else. The day seemed pretty good, I smiled whenever I thought Cole might be telling his dad about us, then frowned when I worried about him not accepting it. "YAAA! NEW HIGH SCORE!" Lloyd jumped up and started dancing around. He turned around and saw me, "Somethin' wrong?" "It's nothing." I said quickly before looking away. "Alright," He said shrugging, "By the way, whose turn is it to cook?" "That would be me." Zane said before standing up. "Yes! You always make the best food!" Jay cheered and started dancing with Lloyd.

_**Zane P.O.V**_

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some things from the refrigerator before starting to slice them up._ Kai and Cole have been acting a bit strange since Cole's father arrived. _His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the footsteps. "Hey Zane!" Cole's dad walked in, "You need help with anything?" "No need." I replied politely. "Alright, well, why don't I ask you a question instead?" I turned and looked at him curiously. "Is something wrong?" "I feel like Cole has been acting a little different...I was wondering if something happened." "I have noticed that as well, maybe he and Kai are having relationship problems. They have both been tense lately." Cole's dad grew quiet. "I have to go." And with that he was out the door.

_**Cole P.O.V.**_

I was getting out of the bathroom and making my way down the hall. "Cole." I turned around and saw my dad, he had a weird look plastered on his face. "Hey, dad! Wha-" "Why didn't you tell me about it?" I froze. _There's no way he could have figured it out.._ I laughed nervously, "What are ya talking about?" "Cole, seriously, why didn't you just tell me?" "I'm sorry, dad...I was worried you wouldn't accept me." "Cole, of course I'd accept you, I love you. I might not be super excited about it, but I accept it." "Haha, at least you can't nag me about my love life anymore!" He smiled at me and we both laughed. "Dad?" He looked up at me, "Yeah?" I hugged him with everything I had, "Thanks."


End file.
